Users are now afforded the capability to create image data using myriad devices, such as digital cameras, tablets, mobile devices, and smart phones, to name a few. In one example, a user can capture a set of images depicting a beach using a mobile phone. Subsequently, the user may organize the set of images as an album, a cloud-based photo sharing stream, a visualization, etc. In an example of a visualization, the set of images may be stitched together to create a panorama of a scene depicted by the set of images. Another example of visualization may be to create different visual moves or enhancement using the images. Unfortunately, navigating the visualization may be non-intuitive and/or overly complex due to the set of images depicting the scene from various viewpoints.